The Real Story
by vkanimeluver632
Summary: Summary Inside. Please Read this. Sailor Moon Multi Crossover. Mainly SmVk. OOCness. Please don't flame this.
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon – Vampire Knight

Summary: What if ten years after they freed Galaxia from Chaos, Chaos came back? What if in that battle Saturn was killed and chose to be reborn without her memories into the Kuran princess? Yuki Kuran. What would happen if she got her memories back just before she battled against her uncle Rido Kuran? What if she knew a cure for vampirism but it was almost impossible to get? What would then happen in the battle? This is the true story of Yuki Kuran.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or Sailor Moon. If I did I would be stinking rich and have wings like a fairy from the Winx Club and have a flying pet unicorn named Rainbow.

*Flies up to the roof and pets the unicorn with a horn that glistens with the colours of the rainbow when sunlight shone on it* It's ok Rainbow they don't know you exist *continues petting the flying miniature unicorn with a crazed look in my eye*

So after that interesting bit of information…

Let's get on with the story!

Saturn's POV

Chaos is much stronger that he was before but so are we! I charge with the rest of the senshi but I know it won't do much. Mercury is tired from all of this fighting and Mars is trying to make a strong mental shield at the same time for the princess. Before my eyes I watch Uranus-papa and Neptune-mama fall down together. Tears fill my eyes as I look at their bodies and I get ready to deliver a gigantic blow to Chaos.

I know that only my princess as she is the heir to the throne will be able to defeat Chaos but I can still weaken him. As I look at the evil entity I think to myself. Chaos bribes people into worshipping it but at the same time can't keep its promises. Chaos only brings destruction. It never builds it only destroys but it can't be completely destroyed only sealed away for a period of time.

Even if it means my life I will help my princess seal away this evil entity. I know that I won't actually die. It is my duty to protect my princess and I am the guardian of the midnight gate still. I look at the other senshi as they give one last futile attempt at weakening the dark entity. These girls are like sisters to me. They were my first friends in this life and don't treat me like an outsider just because I am the senshi of death and rebirth.

After the battle against Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 the outer senshi took me back to my father as I was turned into baby form. Then when Nehelenia appeared Trista-mama knew that I would be needed to defeat her so she took me in with the rest of the outer senshi and raised me. Shortly after the defeat of Nehelenia my birth father died.

The demons that took hold of his body had strained it too much and his body couldn't handle it any longer. So since then I live with the outer senshi who I treat like parents since they raised me but then there is the matter of my princess. Now no one other than me and the princess know what happened that night when we battled Pharaoh 90 and banished the evil entity along with Mistress 9.

During that battle I did in fact die from using too much power but Serenity saved me she grabbed me and using her power she put my soul into her body and speeded up the process of birth. To the other senshi it was 5 minutes but in reality she spent 9 months in there before she gave 'birth' to me. She gave me to the outer senshi to give back to my dad but when they took me back and raised me she came over to the mansion a lot and helped in raising me.

When they were too busy she always came over to babysit me and take care of me. She played with me and when it came to projects at school where they had to have a responsible adult to help us with she was always my first choice. That is why I called her Sere-mama and still do. To me she is my true mother and always will be.

The outers know that I am much attached to the princess possibly more to her than themselves but they don't mind. The princess is beautiful, kind, protective, sensitive and brave. She helps complete strangers and gives second, third and even fourth chances. I would do anything for her. Rini is so much more than my best friend. She is the first friend I ever made and to me is like a sister more so than the other senshi.

As I reflect on my life I know that this life may have been short and filled with a lot of horrors but it was definitely worth it. My princess is going to become the new Sailor Cosmos once she is crowned Neo-Queen Serenity. So then Rini will become the next scout of the moon. I have experienced a lot more than most people but I know that even though I will definitely miss the other scouts who are like sisters to me. So I ready my final attack which has no words.

As I let loose a gigantic bolt of energy at the evil entity I can hear my princess and all of the other scouts scream my name. I watch tiredly as my princess lets loose a gigantic beam of light at Chaos and seal it away. Immediately they ran towards me. I smile tiredly at Sere-mama and say my last words to her.

"I love you Sere-mama and am glad that I helped you win this battle"

The last thing I heard was the anguished sobbing of my mother and the rest of the scouts before my starseed flew off to go to the cauldron to be reborn.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

And so the violet starseed of the scout of silence three off through the dark sky towards the cauldron to be reborn. The princess and the scouts went back to Earth tired and sad that they had lost their friend.

Yet somewhere else far away a vampire called Juri Kuran gave birth to a young girl with brown hair and red eyes but for a second once she had been born. People on that planet died and were reborn instantly healing themselves of all injury and illness. And the hair and eyes of that girl turned purple as the violet symbol of Saturn glowed on her head.

This girl's name was Yuki Kuran

**Authors Note**

**This is just a short prologue. Please review if you think I should I upload the story. Thanks guys. **


	2. Memories Returning

The True Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight or Kingdom Hearts *Cries on the ground sobbing before noticing a plate of cookies* BLUE COOKIES!

Chapter 1

As she sat down on the floor the glass shards glittering in the dark light of the moon, Memories flashed before her eyes. As they did her hair and eyes turned their original colour, purple as the violet sign of Saturn glowed on her forehead. But these memories were not of her as a vampire child but of a time that has long since passed. Memories of countless wars in which she fought to protect her princess and of a beautiful silver kingdom on the moon guarded by eight loyal planets flashed through her traumatised mind.

She remembered an eternal sleep in a dark coffin in Saturn. A peaceful time in the galaxy and yet they feared her power. She remember a dark power to destroy everything and yet the cost of wielding such a terrible power. The young vampire remembered a glaive being brought down to complete the attack that would doom the silver kingdom's remaining inhabitants. Yet at the same time she fought of the war that had been caused by two forbidden lovers.

Like Romeo and Juliet she thought that it was as ironic as in the end he was killed by a jealous woman who wanted him all to herself and so he sacrificed himself to stop the attack that she tried to inflict on the sweet moon princess. The moon princess so distraught at the death of her lover killed herself with his own blade. The scouts of the inner planets were killed by their own fiancés, the guards of the prince of the terran planet.

The beautiful Queen of the silver kingdom looked down in despair as she saw the corpses of all the royal heirs. A silver crystal that gleamed as the queen performed her last act as a living lunarian. Her awakening by the outer scouts so as to do her duty as the messiah of silence also flashed through her mind. She then saw a glaive being brought down and heard the silence. For this attack there were no words nothing as its terrible power destroyed the last inhabitants so as to give them all a second chance of happiness on the planet that had destroyed the beautiful silver kingdom in the first place.

Then she saw the lab of her parents. Her mother as she was killed in an explosion. Her father was distraught as he held her unconscious and dying body tears streaming down her face. He had told her not to disturb them during work as it could lead to dangerous consequences but she had been too young to actually pay attention to that rule and at the time she wanted to know what they were doing.

A dangerous entity that made a deal with her father to let them live as long as it and its followers could control their bodies. She saw Kaori Night stealing hearts and putting stuff in her food to make it easier for Mistress Nine to take over her body. She saw sailor moon using the purity chalice to transform into super sailor moon. She saw sailor mini moon fighting alongside the rest of the scouts and she saw her chasing after a hat and meeting Rini for the first time. And the outer scouts trying to kill her out of fear of her power.

The memories continued to flash. Mistress Nine fully taking over her body and stealing Rini's pure heart. She saw the Purity Chalice shattering into a thousand pieces. Her overpowering Mistress Nine's control over her body flashed across her eyes. Her spirit as Sailor Saturn returning Rini's pure heart as Darien held her carefully in an attempt to use his healing powers to sustain her body as without her heart she would have eventually died as Darien would not be able to keep doing it forever and she needed to get back to the future.

She saw herself fighting Pharaoh 90 as Sailor Saturn as she was prepared to sacrifice herself to kill the dangerous dark entity. She saw Sailor Moon with tears streaming down her face and bruises and scratches all over her body as she stood up and transformed into super sailor moon and joined Sailor Saturn in fighting the dark entity. The memory of sailor moon coming back from destroying the dark entity with her in baby form in sailor moon's arms flashed across her eyes.

She saw as she was adopted by the outer scouts as her father had been killed during the battle due to his possession. The memories of Rini playing with her as she grew very quickly flashed and all the memories of her princess taking care of her as a babysitter flashed. She remembered Sere-mama helping her with show and tell projects and taking her out on outings with Rini.

She remembered the final battle against Nehelenia and being trapped in the mirror due to Rini stopping her from ending her life in an attempt to get rid of the Queen of the Dark Moon. The memories of the battle against Galaxia and Chaos flashed across her eyes She saw her adventures with the keyblade wielders across all the various worlds and planets. As well as the final memories from when Chaos returned and how she threw herself at her princess knocking her over in an attempt to protect her from the beam which hit her instead.

She saw as she died in the arms of the lady who was a mother to her and she saw the rest of her memories as a vampire child. By the end of this montage of memories she was sobbing away. The memories were too much for her to handle. She thought of the young man who she had spent her childhood as a vampire turned human with and how he now thought of her as a monster because she had been revealed to actually been playing with his spirit the entire time.

She gave him her blood and everything she could to him thinking that it would be the right thing to do but in the end it had just proved that she was heartless. The young girl's true name was Yuki Kuran. No longer could she go by the name of Yuki Cross as she had been revealed to be a pureblood vampire and fiancé to her own brother Kaname Kuran. Just the thought of such as revolting thing made her sick. And to think that when she was a kid she was actually looking forward to marrying her own brother!

As the tears slowed down she thought that she might as well do something as she knew that her Uncle Rido was back to kill her and she might as well try to do something about this but first she needed to go to Zero. So she ran and jumped out of the window bare footed and in her nightgown. But it was nothing compared to years of senshi training.

**Authors Note: **

**Blue Cookies for everyone who reviews! Also a surprise!**


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or Vampire Knight

As she ran Hanabusa Aido and Akatski Kain tried to stop her but she just kept on going until she reached the door where the boy that was plaguing her thoughts was residing in. But as soon as she got there the young girl stopped as her senshi and vampire senses told her that he was pointing his gun at her and wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

The thought of that scared her but she knew that she had to say something to him.

"I am so sorry Kiryu-san" she whispered but she knew that he could hear her with his heightened vampire senses.

"I no longer have the right to call you Zero after everything that I have done but please know I am sorry and that I never meant for this to happen".

"Sorry" he scoffed even though he could hear the emotion in her voice. Those were emotions that no human could possibly fake.

But then again she wasn't human, not anymore at least. Yet, he remembered, she was never human to begin with. She was a pureblood vampire. A monster that enjoyed torturing humans and playing with their emotions.

"Sorry for what? Toying with my emotions? Pretending to be all innocent when you were actually a monster? Or was it when you allowed me to drink your blood and pretended to be a human with no memories?" He was almost whispering by the end his anger starting to drain out of him but he kept his gun trained on the door, sensing she was still out there.

This angered Yuki. "You don't know anything" she said as she turned away from the door "my mother blocked my memories and vampire powers to protect me. She knew that _**he**_ would kill her and my father. But in the end she sacrificed her life in an attempt hide me from _**him**_. They were siblings too Kiryu-san. Due to this I grew up with the impression that it was alright to even think of marrying my own brother!" she was practically shouting now.

"My life as a child was a sad one. I spent my entire life locked up in the basement of my family mansion, locked up like a caged animal I clung to Kaname who told me many stories of the outside world and because I was taught from a young age that I would marry him and be as happy as my parents were. When I awoke from my slumber a level E vampire tried to bite me but Kaname killed it" she said whispering now "I owe him my life and sanity as the memories of blood were slowly driving me insane and if _**he **_had had _**his**_ way I would have been driven insane upon my awakening by drinking the blood of Kuran while I was human. What did you think that vial of blood was anyway?"

And with that she walked away from the young vampire but she knew in her heart that she could never forget about him as he would always hold a good size portion of her heart. much more than she could say for Kaname as she could now tell that she had had only a silly school girl crush on her brother as he had been the beginning of her world and from a young age she was told that she would marry Kaname and that they would be just as happy as their mother and father.

Upon hearing this Zero was shocked but it didn't change anything he thought desperately, still in denial that she might actually still have a heart. Still, his arm slackened as she walked away and he dropped the gun onto his bed and he lay down on his bed, fingers pinching his nose to get rid of his coming headache as he thought about what she had just said even though he tried desperately not to.

Was the Yuki he knew the same as the new Yuki Kuran?

**Authors Note **

**Sorry for not uploading a new chapter sooner. I have been recently focusing more on my other story My Name is Raven. I will try to upload more chapters soon though but I do have a lot of assessments. Please review and tell me what you think of this story and where do you think this should head. The other sailors will come into the story soon and this story is going to have elements and characters from both Kingdom Hearts and Raven from my story My Name is Raven. Also if you do not like this story then do not read it. **


	4. Firefly leaves Cross Academy

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

If I did I would own Vampire Knight, Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts I would also own a magical flying llamacorn called cheese.

The episode continues on as normal until the roof top scene where Zero confronted her.

"Kiryu-san" she said coldly but he could tell that it was false as her eyes still told him her emotions. Her red eyes, shone with a deep sadness now. It unnerved him to no end as her eyes were meant to be shining with happiness. She should not have fangs and should be smiling happily at him as they fought playfully.

"Kuran-san" he answered just as coldly, which made her wince so slightly that if he was not a vampire he might not have even noticed the change in facial expression.

"What do you want now? Want to gloat about how my uncle was killed by you? He was evil though so I guess it doesn't really matter anyway" she said this as she tore her gaze away from his handsome face and looked towards the sun.

"I don't believe this is really you Yuki" he said softly. This time she really did wince. Was she that obvious? She didn't know what to do now! He couldn't catch onto her plan or he might stop her.

"Oh really Kiryu-san" she said avoiding his gaze. This made him wince slightly.

"Please Yuki you can't really be happy being with him now can you? I mean he is your brother! This is something…" he trailed off.

"That only monsters do?" she asked softly.

"Honestly Zero" well at least she was calling him Zero again "wasn't I always a blood sucking monster?" This made him sigh as he thought of all the things he had called pureblood vampires in her presence when they were younger. Oh how he yearned for those days when he didn't have to worry about blood lust and Kaname stealing the young vampire in front of him from him. The days when he was still a bit innocent regardless of the fact that he had watched his parents being murdered in front of his eyes and he had been bitten by a pureblood vampire.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice her leaving the rooftop silently. When he noticed he was surprised as Yuki was normally bubbly and loud and wasn't the silent graceful type. This unnerved him but it was a side effect of being a vampire he supposed. Of course he didn't know about it being part of her training as a planetary princess and senshi to the princess. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore though. He was still in love with Yuki and he would always be. She had been his light in the darkness and had helped out of the depression he had gone into after his parents were killed and he thought that Ichiru was killed too.

That night…

Kaname was out making preparations for them to go into hiding as it was not safe for her now that she was awakened and Cross Academy was famous in the vampire world. So she quietly using her powers over the shadows slipped passes her guards and went out onto the rooftop. Feeling the gentle moonlight wash over her with its healing powers she sighed contentedly and relaxed sitting on the edge of the roof her legs swinging over the edge.

Yuki though back to how Crystal Tokyo was soon about to be formed. The earth had probably been frozen for about nine hundred years by now. She knew that time went by more quickly in that solar system. As she looked up at the stars she saw a couple blink out of existence, she wondered what world had been taken by the heartless.

She thought of how that now that her memories had returned she would have to live this world and return to her duties as Sailor Saturn one of the outer senshi and guardian of Princess Serenity or the soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity as well as guarding the midnight gate. Hotaru then stood up, and took one final look at Cross Academy. Maybe she would see it again but by then who knows how many years would have passed.

Part of her did not mind leaving. At least this way she would not have to marry her own brother, just the thought of that made her want to puke. Hotaru then thought of the guy that she had grown up with in this lifetime after her mother Juri Kuran had sealed her vampire self. She did love Zero but if she stayed she would be destined to marry Kaname not to mention that it was her duty to return to her adopted mother Princess Serenity and guard the midnight gate. Hotaru did not want to leave but her soul also yearned to be with her sister senshi.

Hotaru knew that she had to leave and that she had to do it tonight. She knew that if she left with Kaname the next day she would be guarded at all times and would not have another chance to leave. Hotaru then reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her transformation wand. She stared at it, the familiar symbol of her planet Saturn. Did she really want to return to her duties as the Messiah of Silence?

Hotaru knew that deep inside she missed the other senshi. They were her family and not matter what they had always welcomed her into their group. Now that she was a vampire though she would most likely be able to ask Mercury is she could create more blood tablets that were more filling. She had a small container full of blood tablets that Kaname had given her just in case anyway.

Hotaru then knew that she had to return.

As she yelled her transformation phase a soft violet light surrounded her and when it disappeared her fuku had appeared. The shadows formed her sailor collar and skirt. Her boots then laced themselves up on her feet and as she held out her hand the silence glaive appeared in her hand. After the last battle against Galaxia when she had been possessed by Chaos all of the sailors had reached eternal level with the Princess becoming Sailor Cosmos.

Due to this the main colours of the skirt and collar were dark purple and black and she had large white wings that sprouted from her back tinted violet. As she transformed her hair and eyes returned to their normal colour as well. Her hair turned a dark purple almost black and her eyes became the colour of shining amethysts.

Hotaru knew then that it was time to return to her Princess and fellow senshi so as she took to the air she looked back at Cross Academy one last time. She had left a note in her bedroom for them to find and a couple of gifts as well. She had packed all of her essentials in her subspace pocked and as she took one last glance of Cross academy she whispered.

"Goodbye my friends"

As she flew in the sky she looked at Cross Academy, the last thing that she saw before she teleported was Zero running out onto the rooftop, the night class Kaname and her adopted Father the Headmaster running around the grounds looking for her before she disappeared in a soft purple light.

**Authors Note **

**I changed her name from Yuki to Hotaru halfway to symbolise her making the decision to leave Cross Academy and return to Serena and the other senshi. Please tell me how do you believe that Hotaru should return to Cross Academy. Maybe as a student? Please review and tell me what you think of this. Please note that this is going to be a Hotaru x Zero crossover. Note I will not update a new chapter this story unless I get at least three reviews thanks. Note that the events that happen between her leaving and coming back are in my story My Name is Raven. **


	5. The Lost Kuran Princess Returns

Chapter 4- The Return of the Firefly

Disclaimer:

Me: Come on Zero say

Zero: No

Me: I am the author of this story so I can make horrible things happen to you so say it

Zero: *sigh* fine. Vkanimeluver632 does not own Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight or Princess Tutu

Me: Good boy! *Pats Zero's head*

Zero: *Takes out bloody Rose and points it at Vkanimeluver632*

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

So let's get on with the story!

Hotaru looked up at the old familiar walls of Cross Academy and a small smile appeared on her face briefly as she remembered the fun times she had here with her friends and family. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and she took a deep breath before pulling her luggage behind leading the way for Raven to the gate where Zero and Kaien Cross were waiting.

There the headmaster and disciplinary committee greeted them and welcomed them to the school. Hotaru and Raven where put in the Day Class of course and after being guided to their new dorm room they were left to their own devices so that they could settle in. Hotaru quickly puts her stuff away and tells Raven that she is going to take a walk around the grounds quickly.

Raven agreed but reminded Hotaru to be careful due to it being almost time for the switch over which mean that the day class would be cluttered around the entrance to moon dormitory. Hotaru nodded before leaving the room quickly and quietly. She wanted to see if the school had changed at all during the time that she had left.

Even though it would have only been a couple of months for the inhabitants of this world it had been a year for her. Soon it would be time for the next ice age and the inhabitants of the earth would be put to sleep for a thousand years before Neo-Queen Serenity woke them from their slumber.

Hotaru had been reluctant to return to Cross Academy but Serena had been insistent saying that there had been signs of youma activity around and told her that since she had been there she would be able to blend in and protect civilians from the youma easily. Hotaru knew though that it was Serena's not subtle attempt to say that she should enjoy herself before the ice age.

For when Crystal Tokyo rises she would be expected to take up her duties as an outer senshi and guard the solar system from evil. Serena was Sailor Cosmos so she knew a lot and knew that Hotaru missed her friends there and wished that she had not left so soon and still had a flair for playing matchmaker with the help of Mina her cousin and wanted Hotaru to be happy.

Hotaru decided to visit the stables knowing that Zero normally resided there and was hoping to talk to him. She knew that she could not tell him that it was her but she still missed his company. She was wary of the night class though. Even though she had once again taken up her role as Sailor Saturn she had been born in this life as a pureblood vampire and did not want them to recognise her for what she was.

Luckily though she remembered a few tricks from the silver millennium such as way to hide her aura so that it was harder for them to find out her identity. Still if they get some of her blood it would be game over as it still has the properties of a pureblood vampire. She was surprised that they had not said anything about her yet.

After all she still looks pretty much the same as before just with purple hair and eyes and longer hair. But it might just be because she does not act the same as before. Hotaru soon came to the stables and looked to see if she could spot Zero but he was not there. She then realised that now that only he was part of the disciplinary committee he could not afford to slack off.

This meant that he would have to take his duties more seriously and he would not be able to slack off anymore and believe it was fine because she was there to patrol the grounds as well. So he was making sure that the day class do not do anything stupid during the switch over. That is more stupid than usual. It never ceased to amaze her how the girls could be so obsessed with the night class even though they did not actually know anything about them.

She stood in the doorway of the stable and smiled softly remembering the times when she was late and the only horse that was left was White Lily and how she would have to attempt to ride the horse but she would always fall off and Zero would have to calm the eccentric horse himself. She heard a faint noise and looked up to see that it was White Lily looking straight at her.

Part of her hesitated due to how often in the past she would get injured by this horse but she had faced worse things so she slowly approached White Lily so as not to startle her and to her surprise the horse allowed her to pet it softly. She smiled softly as she petted the horse before deciding to just sit and rest.

After a few minutes rest she got up and decided to go and walk around the rest of the grounds. Perhaps she would stop by the moon dormitory and see how everyone was and with that she walked quietly off into the school grounds.

With Zero

Zero had been feeling quite conflicted recently, ever since those new girls had arrived at Cross Academy. There was something about them. Particularly that girl, Hotaru he believed her name was. She unnerved him as she looked exactly like Yuki but with purple hair and eyes. He had been quite surprised when he found that Yuki had decided to run away but at the same time he understood.

She had been conflicted and wanted to leave. He remembered how troubled she looked when she spoke of how only a monster would marry their brother. How she stopped looking at Kaname with the adoring look that she used to and instead she seemed to flinch when Kaname tried to hug her or kiss her.

Yet at the same time he wished that she had not left. That she had stayed but he knew that if she had she would never have been happy and would have had to leave the academy anywhere as her _caring brother_ would have wanted to leave immediately insisting that the academy would be no safe place for her now that she had discovered her heritage.

Whilst Hotaru still did look like Yuki there was something different about her as well. She was more quiet and graceful but there was something about her that unnerved him as well. Hotaru though could not possibly be Yuki. Yuki had always been both terrible at lying and keeping secrets, if it was her they would have known the minute that she walked into the school, she could not possibly have learnt to lie this well after a couple of months.

Raven on the other hand was a lot morequiet, she kept to herself but seemed to be very close to Hotaru. He knew that they were not related but they seemed to know each other really well and at times she was very protective of her.

He was lost in thought that he almost missed a couple of day class girls trying to sneak into the night class dormitories. As soon as he saw them he grew more annoyed and proceeded to yell at them. Soon though he heard the familiar sounds of the leaving their dormitory on their way to the class. The fangirls immediately started to yell their praise for the night class. Aido of course was flirting with them while Ruka was annoyed at the fangirls.

"Don't these girls have anything to do with their lives" she muttered to Akatski as they walked to class.

Kaname was silent as he walked to class lost in thought, he wondered as to where Yuki was. As soon as it had been discovered that Yuki had disappeared he had ordered for everyone to search for her. They had searched in vain as it turned out. No one had been able to find the pureblood princess. So lost in thought was he that he almost did not notice the girl in the corner watching him silently.

As a pureblood he prided himself for his control over his emotions. Even then he could not fully hold back his shock at seeing her. The girl looked exactly like the lost Kuran princess but at the same time so different. Yuki had been full of so much energy and happiness. This girl was darker. Her hair was a dark purple almost black, her eyes dark amethysts.

She noticed him watching her and his eyes met, hers glaring at him with anger. He then noticed that Aido was still flirting with some of the fan girls and Kiryu was about to kill him. He sighed as he went over to stop them but when he looked back the girl had gone. Perhaps this girl was a figment of his imagination and fatigue. He had many restless days trying to find Yuki that this was most likely the consequence.

Lost in thought once again he was surprised when he bumped into the girl. She walked away as soon as she saw him. He knew that it was not Yuki yet a part of him could not help but call out to her.

"Yuki"

**So sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks to Naru423 for the review. I have been rather busy for a while so I will try to make the next chapter much longer as a way to make it up to you. Please review it makes me happy and inspires to continue on with this sorry. Please stay tuned for the next chapter in which Kaname confronts Hotaru for her similarities to Yuki**

**Vkanimeluver632**


End file.
